Fairy Tail AKA Reboot
by CrabzAndCatz
Summary: Three new mages, the same wizards, one awesome guild, and a pack ton of adventure. There will be highlights and low lights, good times and sad times. Welcome the reboot of Fairy Tail. Pfft, we were never good at descriptions.


**Hey random people! I know a lot of people who are reading this reboot would be really confused about what is going on with all the OC's and stuff, but trust me you'll catch on. If you want for info on our OC's, we have back stories for all of them so just take a look at our stories. Also, this is in fact a reboot of our old series so if you would like to see some of those stories, send a request :D**

 **Also special thanks to ArchangelOfShadowclan for being an editor :)**

 **Anyways, without further ado, here's Fairy Tail AKA Reboot!**

 **DISCLAIMER: _We do not own any of the original characters, only Amiku, Kurei, Akiko, Luke, Ogi, Konnor, and a few others._**

* * *

 **Kurei's POV:**

I watch as the gigantic blue-gray wolf bolt towards the horizon carrying Akiko on her back. Sighing, I summon several exceeds and follow them throughout the soft meadow field.

"Amiku, do you even know where we are?" Akiko prods at the running wolf beneath her. "Dunno. Maybe Narnia." The wolf jokingly replies, bolting for more highland beneath the setting sun.

"Guys, wait up!" I whine, flying in behind them.

The farther Amiku runs, the more the grassy meadow fades. Small bits of forest melt in towards the meadows and before I knew it, we had practically lost ourselves in the woodland. My exceed and I fly down, only to be swatted in the face with branches a couple of times. Just as I caught up to Amiku and Akiko, a huge blast of undergrowth and pine needles once again blow me over. My exceed looses it's grip on me and I slip, flailing my arms and falling face first into the mass of pine needles.

As I peeled myself off the forest floor, I watch intently as Amiku skids to a halt before a cliff, nearly throwing both she and Akiko off. The itty bits of dirt rolling beneath the wolf's paws as she and Akiko bounded in my direction, laughing their faces off.

"Kurei, that was the best faceplant you've ever done," Amiku pads over and pokes my forehead with her sharp claw while Akiko hysterically laughs in the background. The wolf then proceeds to pick wave me over to the cliff by her tail. I pick myself up fully and walk over to where the undergrowth began curling downwards, forming a steep hill beneath us. Looking over the edge I notice to what seems to be a large town, city almost. Then realization hits me.

"IT'S MAGNOLIA!" I scream at the top of my lungs and attempt to charge down the hill, only to the dragged back by Amiku.

"AKIKO, KUREI'S ATTEMPTING SUICIDE AGAIN!" She hollers at the younger blonde who comes running over. "When did I ever attempt suicide?!" I protest, dusting the dirt off my black lace dress. Next to me I see Amiku chants her spell as a halo of light transforms her back into human. Immediately she chooses to do the most humane thing which is to jump up and down with glee. To this I sweat drop.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we just camp out here? I mean, it's probably past nine…" Akiko points out the darkening sky to us, the small streaks of orange and pink fading into a brilliant hue of navy blue and black.

I sigh in agreement and settle on the edge of the newfound cliff. The last bits of light casted a silhouette of us three.

Lightly, I stretch myself forwards and open my mouth to say something, only instead to scream.

"GAHHHHHH!"

 **Amiku's POV:**

I wake up in the morning and turn to my left, immediately flopping into a very agitated Kurei.

"Hey, watch it!" She shrieks. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Concentrate on what?" I yell back.

"This!"

We stand there for at least five minutes until I say. "ERMM, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING HAPPENING."

"Dammit, I can't do it anymore!" Kurei curses under her br

eath.

"Do WHAT?!" I snap.

"TURN INTO A CAT YOU BAKA!" Kurei turns on me. I recoil, not believing what just happened.

"I'm sorry," Kurei sighs. "But there's something in the air, something I can't quite place. It's preventing me from doing some things that I've always done with ease."

"And APPARENTLY it's making us lunatics." I mutter.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kurei asks.

"Nothing…" I mutter. Kurei looks at me suspiciously before refocusing on her magic.

I sit against a tree, twirling my booted foot in the soil beneath it. Next to me Akiko shifts in her sleep, causing some stray pine needles to stick to her blonde hair, giving her the appearance of a porcupine. All of a sudden her left foot strikes out and boots Kurei down the steep cliff. Again.

* * *

 **Anyways, sorry that this chapter was kinda boring, we wanted to give you guys a taste of our writing style before we get into the big action. Also remember to check out all of the OC descriptions here: and we hope you have a great day, bai :D**


End file.
